More Than They Can Handle?
by OnAScaleOf12Gay
Summary: Arizona and Callie have been dicussing bringing another child into their lives, and now that it's finally happening, how are they handling it?
1. Chapter 1

To think, 5 year ago, Arizona Robbins would have never thought that she would have this life; the most perfect daughter and the most gorgeous wife. Even now she still loved hearing that word, "wife". But the days following the near fatal car crash, she wasn't so sure she would have the chance to say that word.

Now, she was sitting with her gorgeous wife at the fertility doctor. They had been talking about having another child since Sofia's third birthday; they just didn't know how they wanted to bring another child into their lives.

They talked about adopting, but quickly dismissed that thought. They knew that if they adopted a child it would be theirs, they saw it first hand with Meredith, Derek, and Zola, but they wanted one that was a part of them. They decided to go with IVF, and then they decided to ask Mark if he would even consider doing this again. It was hard on Arizona, especially when Callie brought it up, but she saw the way he took care of Sofia and she would love to have him be a part of this child's life.

After all of this was decided, they talked about so much other stuff regarding the baby, both of them felt overwhelmed by the nonexistent child. It was a lot of talking, adjusting, and scheduling before they got here today. In 2 years, they had gone through every detail in order to make sure that they were ready for the journey ahead of them.

* * *

><p>"Arizona and Callie?" the both heard their names called and looked at each other. They grabbed each other's hand and walked towards the open door.<p>

"Hello, Dr. Cruz will be in here shortly. She's just finishing up with another patient. You can both have a seat right here."

"Thank you," Callie replied. Arizona looked at her and noticed that she looked nervous.

"Calliope, are you okay? You look nervous. Everything's going to be okay, this is just our first appointment."

"I'm a little nervous, but that's normal. I mean, we're coming in here expecting to be moms again, and you and I both know that it doesn't always work out as planned."

"Calliope, you're getting ahead of yourself."

Just then, the door opened and Dr. Cruz walked in. She took her spot behind the desk, flashing a smile at the nervous duo.

"Hello Mrs. Torres and Mrs. Robbins. I see that you are here to make a baby," she said winking at them. They couldn't help but laugh at that comment. How unofficial does "make a baby" sound?

"Yes, we are. We feel that Sofia needs a little brother or sister at home to keep her company. She needs someone to play with."

"So, have you been through the IVF process before?"

"Well, no, we haven't. Callie got pregnant after I…no, we have not," Arizona always had a hard time talking about the fact that she left Callie in an airport and then not much later, Callie slept with Mark resulting in a pregnancy. Even though she couldn't be happier with her life now, she didn't exactly enjoy it back then.

"Okay, that's perfectly fine. Have you guys decided on who is going to be carrying the embryo?"

"Arizona is going to. I got a few great months with Sofia, it's only fair for her to get a chance," all of them had to laugh at that.

"It seems like you have everything planned out already."

"We took this into great consideration. We definitely worked towards getting everything we could, worked out. Considering nothing was normal during Callie's pregnancy."

The rest of the meeting just went on talking about the process of IVF, though they knew everything they could about it, and then the necessary test were done. After they were good to go, Dr. Cruz scheduled the next meeting with Callie and Arizona for three weeks time. Hopefully by then, Mark will have made up his mind for sure.

Callie and Arizona made their way back to their apartment as soon as everything was set in stone for their next appointment. They were glad that they didn't have to take care of Sofia tonight because they were exhausted. Having to pull doubles yesterday to be able to have the day off for their appointment really wore them down. Were they crazy for wanting another baby?

They ordered in a pizza and plopped down on the couch. The house was too quiet for them, so in the middle of their meal, Arizona fell asleep. Callie couldn't help but watch the beautiful woman sleep in front of her, which then made her fall asleep as well.

* * *

><p>The phone ringing startled the sleeping duo. Arizona was the one who got up to answer it, being the one sleeping on top of Callie.<p>

"Hello?" mumbled a still half sleeping Arizona.

"Blondie?"

"Mark? What do you want?"

"I just wanted to know how your appointment went. Callie said she would call when you guys were on your way back so you could talk to Sofia. She misses her mommies."

"Sorry Mark, we are both just so tired. I guess we both fell asleep. What time is it? Is Sofia awake?"

"It's almost 10pm. Sofia has been sleeping for almost 2 hours. And she wanted to tell you how excited she is for school tomorrow. Its show and tell and she decided to bring Quacky. All she wanted to do was tell Mommy and Momma that she's bringing Quacky."

"Damn. Well the appointment went great. They want all of us there in 3 weeks so we can start the process of making me pregnant."

"Three weeks?"

"Yeah, they want to go ahead and start the embryo fertilization. Callie and I are going in before that so they can extract the embryos."

"Arizona? Who are you talking to?" Callie asked walking towards her wife.

"It's Mark. He's calling to ask us why we never called after our appointment."

"Crap! What time is it?"

"Late. Hey, Mark, we're going to go back to bed now. We will all talk about this more tomorrow at work."

"Okay, goodnight Arizona. And tell Callie goodnight as well."

"Night, Mark."

**A/N- To continue or not continue? I have a couple stories that I'm going to post the first chapters, the one that has more alerts/reviews is the one that I am going to focus on. I know what I'm going to do with this story, so I hope that you guys like it. :D and for people that have been reading my other story, "It Couldn't Be Love", don't worry, I didn't forget about it. I just have no muse for that story right now. All the writing just doesn't fit. ~Ari**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Thank you every one who has put this story under their alerts and favorites. You don't know how happy that makes me. But for everybody who has an issue with the fact that I wrote about Mark POTENTIALLY being the baby daddy, I never wrote it in that that was going to happen 100%. And it's sad that you won't give the story a chance because of it. I knew from the get go what I had in mind for this story, and Mark wasn't part of it. As much as I love his character, this is a story about how Callie and Arizona start a family of their own, with the one they already have. With that said, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

It had been almost three months since Callie and Arizona's first meeting with Dr. Cruz, the fertility specialist. And more than they thought that they could handle happened. And it was a lot more difficult than the couple expected.

A little over a week after the appointment, Mark opted out of being their sperm donor. Arizona was relieved that she wouldn't have to be carrying around a part of Mark for 9 months, but it ruined their set plan. At least him and Lexie were reconnecting, and that is the reason he gave them for his answer.

Mark really didn't want to be brought in to the baby making decision with Callie and Arizona, and who could blame him? He was a good father to Sofia, but he didn't want to have _their_ baby. That meant that they had to decide on a donor.

It took over two weeks to find the ideal donor to father their baby. After the donor was picked, they scheduled a new appointment date for fertilization. Neither of them expected having to wait an extra couple of weeks, but they were finally ready.

Today was the day that the Robbins-Torres family learned if the IVF treatment worked. Callie couldn't make it to the appointment though, because surgery called. Arizona was more nervous than she thought she would be. Her wife wasn't right beside her, where she should be, to get the news that would change their lives.

"Hello, Arizona. How are we feeling today?"

"Honestly? Really nervous."

"That's normal. Today is a big day. Will Callie be joining us today?"

"Unfortunately she was called into surgery and won't be here. I am the one who gets to share the news, good or bad."

"Well, why don't you go ahead and give her good news. The test you took came back positive," she offered with a big smile. Arizona's heart almost stopped. She was pregnant.

It was a surreal feeling, knowing that she was carrying a child inside of her. She couldn't wait to share the news with Callie, and with her parents.

Arizona thought back to the day she came out to her parents. After talking to them, and knowing that she was accepted no matter what, she also let them know that she didn't want to have kids. It took all the courage out of her to make those words come out of her mouth, but they were okay with it because they put all the pressure on her brother.

When he died, they truly lost all hope of ever having grandkids. When they learned that Arizona had little Sofia with Callie, they were overjoyed. She couldn't even imagine how ecstatic they would be, knowing that she was the one pregnant this time.

"I'm….pregnant?"

"You are. Congratulations! I want you to have an ultrasound though. You're only three weeks pregnant, but I'm guessing you want to see the little guy and take a picture home to Callie and Sofia."

"That, uh, that sounds like a great idea."

Arizona was brought into one of the patient rooms in the clinic and took a seat on the patient table. She wanted to call Callie and tell her the good news, but figured she would still be in surgery, so she sent a text instead.

"Hey, beautiful. At the clinic. Great news, I'm pregnant. ~Love you, Arizona."

By the time she finished typing out the message; Dr. Cruz had come in with the ultrasound machine. Arizona got a nervous feeling in her stomach as soon as Dr. Cruz sat down.

"As you know, the gel will feel a little cool but it shouldn't be too bad. Okay, let's get started"

She braced herself for the impact of the cool gel. She couldn't wait to get a picture of the growing human inside of her uterus.

"Everything is looking….hang on," Dr. Cruz stated as she adjusted the monitor.

"Is everything okay? You don't look like you're about to say something good."

"Everything is fine, Arizona. I just had to get a better look at the screen."

"Oh, well, why?"

"Take a look up at the monitor. What do you see?"

"I see… I see more than one embryo." Oh my, multiples? Of course the chances of a multiple birth increases with fertility treatments, but they only wanted, expected, one baby.

"I can count three. Do you agree? This is a pretty big surprise for your wife, huh?"

"I'm pregnant with triplets? How is that possible?"

"If you look here, you can see that these embryos have spilt, so you can look forward to an identical pair. Also, the second embryo we implanted has found itself a place in your uterus," she said, pointing to the monitor.

Even though Arizona was a doctor and relied on science for almost everything, none of this was making sense to her. Triplets; triplets that were inside of her growing.

Once again, she was wishing that Callie was by her side, making sense of the news. Behind all the shock, Arizona was happy, but she needed some processing time.

"Wow, triplets. Two thirds, identical; one third, not."

"That seems about right. I'm going to print a picture of the ultrasound to take home. Give you some time for your wife and you to be shocked."

"That sounds really good, thank you."

* * *

><p>Callie was still in surgery when she received the text from Arizona. She was more than thrilled. She couldn't wait to tell somebody, and since Addison was too far away to e a great best friend, she went to the next best person, Dr. Miranda Bailey.<p>

Bailey had known they were going to try, so it made sense that she was the first person Callie told. Luckily Callie didn't have to look hard to find her.

"What's that look on your face for?"

"I just got a text from Arizona."

"And? She's at the doctor's, isn't she?"

"Yeah. The text was to let me know that the IVF worked. We're having another baby."

"Congrats, Torres!" Bailey remarked as she pulled Callie in for a hug.

Both of them excited for the, what they knew, one baby. Wait until word gets out that there are, in fact, three of them. There were three tiny humans growing inside of Arizona, and she was the only one that knew.

* * *

><p>"How do I tell Callie? Will she be excited or horrified?" Arizona kept asking herself all those kinds of questions after she left the clinic. She couldn't believe she was carrying three.<p>

Arizona looked at the clock in her car and decided to go pick up Sofia from school. She was a kindergartener and school would be over in about an hour, so who would it hurt?

"Mommy!" Sofia yelled when she saw Arizona.

"Hi, baby. You ready to go home?" Sofia shook her head and grabbed Arizona's hand. They walked out of the school and Arizona made sure Sofia was buckled into her booster seat when they made it to the car. Arizona got in the driver side door and started the car.

"So baby girl, how do you feel about having a little brother or sister? Maybe three of them?"

"Really, mommy?"

"Yes Fia."

"Can we play?"

"Of course, but you have to wait until they would be a little older."

"Why?"

"Because when a baby is born, they are too little to play."

"Oh, okay."

"Silly girl."

Sofia then went on to talking about her day at school, forgetting the conversation about siblings. While Arizona was only half listening, she decided on how she would let Callie know. It would be interesting, but at least she would know. I mean, Callie has to know anyways.

After dinner and bath time, Arizona finally got a reluctant Sofia to sleep. Now she just had to stay awake until Callie came home. Luck would have it; she didn't have to wait too terribly long. The apartment door opened a little over 45 minutes later.

"Arizona, are you in here?" Callie called out from the other side of the bedroom door.

"In the bathroom, Callie."

"Hey baby, I got your text," Callie said while walking into the bathroom. She walked in just as Arizona was putting on the last of her pajama attire and Callie pulled her in for a kiss.

"You did, did you?"

"I did, and I couldn't be happier."

If Arizona didn't say it now, she would never be able to tell Callie the news.

"Remember how, after the shooting, we talked about having all those kids and a big family? I think it was ten kids. Anyways, we may be closer to the ten mark than we first thought we would be."

"Arizona, what are you trying to say?"

Arizona only gave Callie a sheepish grin and walked out of the bathroom. She headed towards the nightstand that the picture from her ultrasound was sitting. She picked it up and handed it to her wife.

"What's this?"

"The ultrasound I had right after I sent you the text."

"Really, so what do you… I can see three embry… We're having triplets? We only used two eggs."

"Dr. Cruz said that these two are going to be identical."

"We're having triplets."

Callie couldn't wipe the huge, cheesy grin off her face at that fact. No matter how overwhelmed they were going to be, they were going to have three amazing kids, along with Sofia, in less than 9 months.

They both decided that they would be making phone calls to their parents in the morning to share the good news. Right now, all they really wanted was some sleep. They crawled into bed and fell asleep in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Here it is! The next chapter. I wrote this chapter twice because something didn't feel right with the first draft. Thank you everyone who reviewed, alerted this story, or alerted me. It made me smile, for the most part. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

It had been about three and a half months since the Torres-Robbins family found out about their three babies. They had been making some major adjustments that expecting parents would be. One of the adjustments was their living conditions. Their two bedroom apartment was definitely going to be too small for the six of them.

About a week after their appointment, Callie and Arizona talked about looking for a house big enough for them, and a couple days later they started looking for one. After a few months, they found a beautiful Victorian style house on the outskirts of town. It was a six bedroom, two story house.

It came complete with a huge backyard, two bathrooms, a large kitchen, a dining area, a family living room, and a finished basement. They both fell in love with it immediately. And so did Sofia, once they brought her there.

Once they started packing boxes to start taking over to their new house, though, Sofia started to dislike the changes the family was making.

"No, mama. This my house."

"Fia, I know this is, but it's going to be too small for us in a couple of months."

"No, it's perfect. I not going."

"Sofia."

"No."

"What's wrong with moving? You loved it there when I brought you up there last week."

"I don't wanna go."

"Hey babe, is everything okay? I heard Sofia crying."

"Everything is okay, Arizona. Sofia just decided that she doesn't want to move now."

"Come here, Sof."

"Okay," Sofia whimpered while she rubbed her eyes.

"Why don't you want to move, Sofia? That house is so much bigger, and you can run around outside and play."

"This is home, and daddy."

Of course, Sofia had always lived here, where her daddy was right next door. Now it was a 10 minute drive to his house.

"Baby, daddy isn't going anywhere. We're only moving a couple minutes away. He would never leave you. You're his little pumpkin."

"Okay, mommy."

"You make it look so easy; convincing her that moving is okay."

"It's part of my charm."

* * *

><p>It was a long two weeks later as Callie and Arizona lugged themselves and an uncooperative Sofia to Dr. Cruz's office. They were on their way for their routine check-up and were very excited to see the ultrasound.<p>

They were almost entirely through the moving process and Sofia had warmed up to the idea of the new house once she saw the room her mama had decorated for her. It had light purple walls and pink décor. She believed that it came straight out of a fairy tale book. The family had slept there for the first time last night as well. And as they expected, Sofia crawled into bed with them.

As Dr. Cruz walked into the office, she noticed that the entire family was there today. They usually didn't bring Sofia with them.

"I see we brought the whole family today."

"Mhm, Sofia's dad is working and she had off today. She wanted to come see her little brothers or sisters."

Callie and Arizona had decided to keep the sex of the babies unknown until they were born, like they had with Sofia. According to Sofia, there were three girls inside of mommy's tummy. Both the adults secretly hoped that that wasn't true. But they also knew that any way there would be the possibility of 1 boy & 2 girls, 1 girl & 2 boys, 3 boys, or 3 girls. They hoped it was one of the first two possibilities.

"Well, let's go have an ultrasound to show Sofia her little siblings."

They all made their way to the exam room and Arizona went to change into a gown. For being only four months pregnant, she was much bigger than Callie was with Sofia.

She let out a big sigh and made her way out of the bathroom. Dr. Cruz has the machine all set up and ready for Arizona.

"Okay Sofia, are you ready to see your baby brothers or sisters?" she asked as she applied the cool gel onto Arizona's growing stomach.

"Sisters. They're all girls."

Dr. Cruz had to laugh at how certain the adorable little girl seemed. "You're sure about that?"

"Mhm."

"Well, here you go Sofia; your sisters," Dr. Cruz pointed out on the monitor and Sofia looked super confused as to where she was supposed to look.

"Here, Fia. There's one baby, here's another, and here's the third," Callie helped out the doctor.

"My sisters," Sofia replied in amazement.

After Sofia got bored looking at the monitor, Dr. Cruz went to print out a picture from the ultrasound so they could take it home.

Before Dr. Cruz came back, Sofia had to go potty, as she put it. Callie took her into the bathroom and Dr. Cruz came back to finish up the appointment with Arizona.

"You have three healthy babies growing inside of you, but I want you to start taking it easy now. You're about half way through the average duration of a pregnancy of triplets, and I would like you to keep them growing inside of you for as long as possible." And just then, Callie came back with Sofia.

"I was just telling Arizona that she should start taking it easy, like with her work and the household chores."

"No worries, I'll make sure that she stays as stress free as possible."

"Okay, it seems that Callie is prepared to stop you from pushing yourself."

Truth be told, Callie already wasn't letting Arizona do much at home anyways and tried stopping her from doing anything at work. Arizona wasn't really looking forward to the next four months of her pregnancy.

They got the picture from Dr. Cruz, set up their next appointment for next month, and made their way outside to their car. Callie happened to look over to her wife and noticed tears forming in her eyes.

"Arizona, what's wrong? We have three perfectly healthy babies growing inside of you and one perfectly healthy five year old."

"That's just it. At this stage in your pregnancy, we had one perfectly healthy baby growing inside of you and then we had one not so healthy baby that was born, and a very unhealthy you. I guess it's just these damn hormones and the fact that we're reaching the stage of _this _pregnancy where things didn't go as planned in the last."

"Calm down, everything is going to be fine. We'll get passed this stage of the pregnancy that we were in with Sofia, who, may I remind you, is perfectly healthy, and we'll be fine," Callie replied, giving her wife a kiss.

They were all getting hungry so they made their way to their favorite little family restaurant. They had a great time there before making their way home for a much needed nap time for the entire family. They loved the tiny family they had now, that could all fit on to Callie and Arizona's king sized bed, but they couldn't wait for the triplets to get here.

**A/N 2- Oh, the end of the chapter. Hopefully I'll have the next one up soon. :) What would you guys like seeing, with the sex of the babies? :O Please R&R, I enjoy it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- I'm back! With another chapter, of course. It took three drafts and a 45 minute detour outside where I climbed some rocks, watched some ducks, and wrote the majority of this really close to a creek. It's quite peaceful and inspiring down there. I hope you enjoy!**

The Torres-Robbins family had been settling perfectly into their new home. Callie and Arizona couldn't settle on the perfect color for the gender neutral nursery and as the due date came nearer, Sofia started disliking the fact that she was no longer going to be an only child anymore.

Even if there were little issues here and there, the air was filled with a cheery vibe as Sofia's sixth birthday was approaching. Callie and Arizona were planning a party for Sofia at their new house, and Sofia couldn't wait. Her friends were going to be there along with her large, extended family. This had been something planned for awhile now, and they just needed to get the supplies.

Callie decided to take Sofia shopping the weekend before the party so they could pick out the decorations and supplies. As Callie thought, Sofia picked out all the decorations she could find that had something to do with princesses. They were trying to let Sofia be as independent as they felt comfortable letting an almost six year old, that included picking out her decorations.

After they went shopping for supplies, Callie let Sofia pick out a little surprise for the babies' nursery. Expected, Sofia picked out something girly and pink for the room. Callie didn't want to argue Sofia that she always chose something pink or purple for the babies, so that's what she let her buy. She purchased all of their items and when Sofia complained that she was hungry, Callie complied. It was almost 1 and they hadn't eaten since breakfast.

They decided to go to a little deli in the epicenter of Seattle, and they ate in almost complete silence. It wasn't until Sofia spoke up that they really had a conversation.

"How come mommy is having three babies?"

"Well, when we went to the doctor…"

"But, I mean, why not just one? Because Amy only has one brother, not three."

"I like to think of it as we got lucky. We wanted one, but we have three now."

"But you only wanted one."

"Yes, but we are happy and excited for three."

Callie loved that Sofia loved to question things and be curious, but she didn't know how to explain to her that science gave them three babies. How instead of one baby that they were hoping for, there were going to be three. She almost couldn't grasp the fact herself. She left the answer to Fia's question at that, and Sofia moved on to a new topic; her party.

* * *

><p>They continued talking about details for the party until they got home. Arizona was lying on the couch watching TV and Sofia couldn't wait to tell her what they bought for her party and for the nursery.<p>

"Mommy, mommy!"

"Hey Sofia, did you have a fun time shopping with mom?"

"Yeah, we bought lotsa stuff. Wanna see?"

"Sure, baby." With her growing stomach, it was hard for Arizona to navigate, much less push herself up into a sitting position; which she was struggling with right now.

"Arizona, do you need help?" Callie asked as she walked into the house carrying the bags from the shopping trip.

"Please? I could use a little help sitting up." Callie laughed as she walked over to help her clearly struggling wife.

"Calliope, this isn't funny."

"Of course it is. Now your very impatient daughter would like to show you her party supplies."

* * *

><p>The following week had passed by way too quickly in Arizona's, and especially Callie's, opinion. Their little girl had officially turned six on that Wednesday and now they were being woken up at 8am by an overly excited Sofia.<p>

"Today's my party! My party is today!" Sofia was yelling as she ran around the large house. Callie was the first adult awake and she grabbed Sofia and brought her to the kitchen.

"Please be quiet, Sofia. Your mom is still sleeping, and you already got one of us up at this horrible hour."

"We have to get ready for the party! We have to decorate!"

"Fia, calm down, how about we make breakfast first? Your party is at two. We still have time."

"Can we make French toast?"

"Of course, mija. Can you get the bread for me?" Callie loved having their daughter help "cook" food. And of course, Sofia loved helping her momma.

After making a hearty supply of French toast, the two sat down to eat. Just as Sofia was about to take a bite, she saw Arizona waddle towards the kitchen.

"Mommy! My party's today!"

"Yes, Sofia. What are you eating?"

"Momma made French toast."

"Good morning, sweetie. Do you want some? I made way too much."

"I would love some."

It was 1:30 and Sofia was bouncing off the walls waiting for her guests to arrive. Her grandparents had showed up, and that made her even more excited for her party. Slowly, people showed up to the house. Unfortunately for Sofia, none of them were any of her friends.

Mark, Lexie, Cristina, Meredith, and Alex were all at the party before any of Sofia's friends showed up. She was starting to think that none of them would come. Just as she was about to complain, there was a knock at the door. Mark walked over to answer it; it was Sofia's best friend.

"Amy!"

"Happy birthday, Fia!" Amy called out and handed her a polka dot wrapped present.

"Thanks." They neglected the present and ran upstairs to play. After they went to her room, more of her friends showed up. Sofia was more than happy playing with all her friends as the adults were enjoying each other's company downstairs.

"So, Robbins, you ready to have those babies come out yet?" Alex asked as everyone was talking to each other.

"You better believe it, Karev. As nice as it is to have Callie wait on me, I would like to have my life back. I miss work and playing with Sofia." Everybody had to laugh a little. It's true, being waited on is lovely, but a person can only handle it for so long.

After about an hour and a half or so of playing, for the kids, and talking, for the adults, everyone gathered around in the dining room to sing _"Happy Birthday"_ to Sofia and eat cake. As the party started to wind down, Sofia started opening her presents. She loved every single one of her gifts and couldn't wait to put them to good use. Her present though, was a big girl bike for her dad. It was still a little icy outside, so she'd have to wait for better weather to ride it, but she couldn't wait.

Most of her friends, and some of the adults, had already left by 6 o'clock. Sofia's sixth birthday was officially coming to an end. There was just a lot of cleaning up to do. Thankfully, for Callie and Arizona's sake, they got Mark to do most of the cleaning.

Once the house was tidied up and Mark had left, everyone was wiped out from the day's events. Sofia's big day was over and it was back to choosing paint colors and baby names. The Torres-Robbins family was going to expand in only a matter of a couple months.

Callie turned off the lights to and already sleeping Sofia's bedroom and crawled into bed with her already sleeping wife. They couldn't wait for the babies to arrive.

**A/N 2- I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please R&R, I love that.**


	5. Chapter 5

Arizona was seven and a half months pregnant and hating every second of it. Sofia's birthday came and went, and now, DR. Cruz had put her on bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy. Arizona wanted the babies to come out of her, and now. She wanted to go back to work and be a family. Due to her bed rest, she was lying on the couch listening to Callie curse to herself and mumble things in Spanish in the nursery.

"Callie?" Her wife came running from the room at the sound of her wife's voice.

"Are you okay?" Being so close to the average period of pregnancy for triplets, Callie came running every time Arizona sounded worried or distressed.

"Yeah, it's just funny listening to you in there. I was just making sure _you_ were okay."

"It's just these damn cribs. You get one piece attached properly, it's almost impossible to get another. Remind me how Sofia's crib got set up."

"Well, actually, Mark set it up," Arizona said softly. "We were fighting, after the accident, and he left. He went home and set up his and ours."

"He set it up? And it was safe?" Callie responded as she laughed quietly, remembering how he set up the crib for Sloan's baby years ago.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, babe, I'm just going to leave the cribs for tomorrow. It's almost time to pick up Sofia from school anyways."

"Oh, let me go!"

"No! Dr. Cruz said bed rest. I'm not going to take a chance letting you come."

"But Callie, if I'm in the car and something happens, then I'll be in the car and it's not far from…"

"Arizona, no means no, you're staying here."

"I just want to get out of the house. Please, Calliope?

"No. Go sit outside or something."

Arizona knew Callie didn't want anything to happen to Arizona or the babies, so she wasn't going to do anything to put them at some type of risk. Arizona was just restless stuck inside the house day after day. Callie walked out the door and Arizona slowly pushed her large body off of the couch.

* * *

><p>"Mommy, we're home," Sofia screamed as soon as she was in the house.<p>

"Arizona, where are you?" Callie called to her wife who was no longer where she was left.

"I'm in here," replied Arizona. Callie walked into the nursery where her wife's voice was heard from. What she saw was unexpected. Arizona was holding two pieces of a crib.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm trying to set up the cribs. Callie, I really needed to do something to keep busy. It's so boring just sitting around. It's all I've been doing for practically a month!"

"Put down the crib, now! And come out here. Sofia has big news that she wants to share." Callie knew that Sofia was going to announce the name that she chose for baby B. The two of them decided that Sofia would be allowed to pick a name for one of the babies. Of course Callie and Arizona would have the final say, but Callie was already in love with the name that Sofia had chosen, which she was guessing she had some help with. They also decided that Arizona was going to choose the name for baby A and Callie was going to choose the name for baby C. Both of them had gender related names, but they wouldn't share until the day had arrived.

"Also, I have to go to work, so let me help you get up."

"What about Sofia's big announcement?"

"She already told me in the car. And if I don't leave within the next five minutes, I'm going to be late."

"Fine," Arizona muttered as she held out her hand for her wife. As a team effort, they got Arizona off the ground. They then made their way to the living room where Sofia was seated, eating some crackers she must have found in the kitchen.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy."

"Sofia, Sofia, Sofia."

"Come here, Fia. I have to go to work." Callie knelt down when Sofia ran over to her momma. "Don't forget to tell mommy what you told me in the car."

"Okay."

"Now give me a hug and be good for mommy. I love you."

"I love you too, momma." Callie stood up and gave her wife a kiss before adding, "dinner is made and in the fridge. You just have to heat it up. I love you both."

"Bye Callie."

"Bye momma."

* * *

><p>While at work, Callie convinced Mark to come over and help her set up the cribs. It wasn't that hard, considering she brought up him setting up Sofia's crib years ago and the fact that he was going to be over tomorrow anyways to get Sofia's things. The only thing he wasn't so keen on was helping them get ready for their own little family; recalling his own fighting with them in the beginning of the family they had together. The three babies were theirs, and he made sure that they knew that.<p>

* * *

><p>When Mark came over the next day, he went straight to the nursery.<p>

"You asked him of all people to help us?"

"Arizona, he's done it before. You're the one who told me that. Plus we needed to get them set up. You're almost to your due date."

"But it's Mark! He didn't want to help us eight months ago, why let him now?"

"What has gotten into you? It's just help! I asked him to help, we needed the help."

"You're relying on him to do something that parents should do! I'm useless here; you won't let me do anything."

"You're eight months pregnant Arizona! Of course I'm not going to let you set up cribs! Why are you getting so mad? "

"It's nothing. Sorry, I know you just got him to help out."

Truth be told, she was having a hard time. Many memories of their first born's birth was flooding back to her; the fights with Mark, the near death of Callie and Sofia. All of it was affecting every part of her, now that they were nearing the end of this pregnancy; and the end of Callie's pregnancy isn't something that she wants to repeat. The fighting parts of it, anyways.

Mark had successfully set up all three cribs in the matter of an hour, surprisingly. It took Callie almost three just to get half of one set up. He grabbed Sofia's needed belongings from her room and left to pick her up from school. After he left, Callie had to go make sure that the cribs were stable enough for her babies to sleep in. The action was a force of nature, and was involuntary because she trusted that Mark did a superb job.

* * *

><p>Around 6pm, Callie cooked dinner for the two of them, and since they had the house to their selves, they decided to watch a movie; a movie that didn't involve Disney characters or princesses. They ended up putting on <span>The Shining<span>. Arizona wasn't for scary horror films, but being in Callie's arms was enough to keep her sane throughout the movie.

About half way through the film, with both of them periodically jumping from fright, Arizona all of a sudden jumped up in pain.

"Are you okay, Arizona?"

"Yeah, I think so. I just got a sharp pain in my side."

They decided to continue to watch the movie. They got through, about, 15 more minutes of the movie before Arizona screamed out in pain.

"Okay, Arizona, you are **not **okay."

"I think I may be in labor."

"Well, then, let's go to the hospital. Arizona, we're going to be mommies again."

Before Callie could help Arizona off the couch, there was a rush of liquids coming from Arizona, her water had just broken. Callie got her off the couch as fast as she could and they headed out of the door. Callie called the hospital and told them that they were on their way. She then made a call to Dr. Cruz letting her know that Arizona was in labor, before driving off to the hospital. They were going to be mommies before long, and Sofia was finally going to be a sister; even if she really didn't want to share her mom's.

**A/N- The big day is coming! The babies are here, in a sense. :) I can't wait to finally share, with you guys, the genders and names of the babies. I absolutely adore the names. I hoep you enjoy this update. Please R&R, it makes my day, and gives me my muse to write.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Here is the next chapter; baby time! It took a little longer than I thought it would for me to upload this. But I did a little research on triplet birth, so I hope that the information in here accurate. I do hoep that you enjoy this chapter.**

"Calliope, you better drive faster!" Arizona yelled to her wife. It hadn't even been 5 minutes since they left their house, but the contractions that she was experiencing were painful. They weren't close together, but the couple that she had had since their movie night was interrupted were long and horrendous.

"If I go any faster, one, I'll be way over the speed limit, two, there's the possibility of being pulled over, and three, we could get into a car accident. I'm not taking any chances of those happening."

"But this hurts."

"You've had only, what, three contractions? We only have a couple more minutes until we get to the hospital. You can make it until then."

"Callie, drive faster! Wait, why are you…dammit." They had hit a red light while they were arguing over driving faster. And now Arizona was experiencing another contraction. She yelled ear piercingly loud while she waited for the pain to subside.

"Here, why don't you call your parents? I'm sure that they would love to hear the news," Callie said as she handed Arizona her cell phone.

"Fine, if you insist. But you better drive faster."

"When the light turns green, I'll think about it."

"Callie," Arizona muttered as she dialed her parent's number. They would be thrilled to hear that they will be the proud grandparents of the triplets in a short amount of time. Hopefully Arizona wouldn't make them deaf with her yelling.

The phone rang three times before Arizona could hear the faint voice that belonged to her mother.

"Hello?"

"Hey, mom."

"Arizona? Is everything okay? You never call this late, it's almost 11pm."

"Yeah, I'm…" Another contraction caused Arizona to yelp in pain. "I'm in labor. Callie thought it would be a nice idea to give you a call and let you know. Truthfully, I think she just wanted to shut me up."

"You're in labor? We're going to be grandparents again!" Arizona could almost see her mom smile through the phone.

"Yeah, we're on our way to the hospital now."  
>"I have got to tell your father! He's going to be thrilled. You definitely have to send us pictures of the babies, and we will do our best to get out there as soon as possible. Okay, be safe and I love you."<p>

"Bye mom, I love you too." Arizona hung up the phone and noticed that they were pulling into the hospital parking lot. Dr. Cruz, Teddy, and Bailey were waiting for them with a wheelchair for Arizona.

"Are you ready to have some beautiful babies?"

* * *

><p>It had been three and a half hours since Callie pulled into the hospital and Arizona's contractions were still several minutes apart. Both of them were longing for their babies to be born, but even if Arizona was in labor, the babies were waiting the longest they could before coming out.<p>

"Can't they just come out already? This pain isn't any fun."

"They'll come out when they're ready. It's only been four hours since your first contraction. You know, some people have to wait a couple of days before the baby's ready to come out."

"You're not any help Callio…. AHHHH!"

"Sorry that you're hurt by the truth. It's 3am now, hopefully in a few hours you'll be ready to push the babies out. Can you…" Callie was interrupted as Dr. Cruz walked into the room.

"How are you feeling Arizona?"

"Like I'm in labor and the babies don't want to come out."

"Fair enough, but hopefully soon you'll be able to have them. You're about 7cm right now, and we want you to be fully dilated before you can push. We have NICU ready for the babies; they looked healthy during your last ultrasound, but just in case." Arizona threw her head on to the pillow of the hospital bed. She clearly didn't want to wait any longer with the pain that the contractions were causing.

Dr. Cruz decided that it would be a good idea to leave them in the privacy of the room until it was time for the babies to come. She walked out of the room and made sure that the door was closed behind her. Arizona just groaned as she felt another contraction coming, sooner than the last one had come.

"We should probably let Mark know that he is going to have to keep Sofia at his house for another day or two."

"You just told me that it's 3 in the morning, he must be sleeping right now. Sofia is quite a handful for him and Lexie with the stories that they share with us."

"Even so, I'll just send him a quick text. He'd most likely want to know that neither of us will be able to pick up Sofia from school."

"Alright, you do that. I'm just going to stay here and not have a baby."

"Arizona, you're in labor. This is big, huge even. The babies will come; just calm down and relax. Our family is going to be big and beautiful. We're going to have four wonderful children, but it takes time."

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one in labor." Another contraction hit Arizona in just perfect timing. Being a smart ass to her wife, karma has a wicked way of getting her back for that.

* * *

><p>By 8am, Arizona was ready to start pushing. She couldn't be more pleased that the contractions would be over soon.<p>

During the hours before Arizona was fully dilated, Callie got a hold of Mark and they agreed that after the babies were born, Mark would bring Sofia to the hospital instead of school to spend time with her family. Sofia was thrilled that she was finally going to be able to see "her" baby and her mommy's and her momma's baby. She called them each of their special babies for the way they would be named.

"Okay Arizona, on the count of three, I want you to start pushing. 1-2-," Arizona pushed as hard as she possibly could. Dr. Cruz and her went through the same routine for a little over 3 hours. Callie and Arizona were more than delighted with the new additions to their family. Arizona was finally through her pregnancy, and the sound of their babies crying was more than tear jerking.

They were one of the lucky couples, having all three of their babies born healthy at only 33 weeks, granted it was the average time that most women give birth to triplets. They were given the joy of being proud parents to one boy and identical twin girls.

Dr. Cruz told them that she believed that they would only have to stay in the NICU for observation hopefully for one or two days. They definitely were lucky.

* * *

><p>Their babies were coming close to 3 hours old when Sofia finally came to the hospital. She was excited, and her daddy told her that her mommies left the name giving quiet until she got there. Nobody knew the name for their children just yet, except for Callie, Arizona, and Sofia.<p>

Arizona was in recovery when they finally saw their beaming six year old run through the hospital. She ran as fast as her six year old legs could carry her.

"Hey baby, how was your day?"

"Can I see the babies now? Please mommy!"

"Shh, quiet down Sofia. We can go down in a little while and hopefully see them. You have a little brother and two little sisters." Sofia wasn't as excited as she would be if it would have been all girls, but she was more than pleased with two little sisters and a brother.

* * *

><p>Around 1pm, all of their friends started piling into their tiny hospital room. They wanted details of their new additions. The babies weren't in the room, but the family wasn't going to skip a beat on discussing what they already knew about their kids.<p>

"Come on, share," Teddy pleaded with Arizona. They had asked her to be their kid's godmother long before their expected due date. She wanted all the details that she could about her new godchildren.

"Our first born of the triplets, baby A, is a beautiful baby boy by the name of Ethan Timothy Torres-Robbins. He was born at 8:02 this morning at a whopping 4 pounds," Arizona fulfilled part of Teddy's pleads. She held the name "Timothy" in a high place in her heart. It was a name of honor, bravery, and courage in her family.

"Sofia, why don't you share baby B's name with everyone? You chose such a pretty name."

"Okay, momma, baby b is named Charlotte Lillian Torres-Robbins. I picked it out from my two favorite characters in the book daddy always reads me."

"Charlotte was born at 9:00 in the morning at three pounds nine ounces," Arizona finished sharing the information for their second born.

Callie was finally able to share the information regarding their fourth and last child. She couldn't be any happier with the family that she was blessed with, and she was finally going to be able to stop calling them baby A, baby B, and baby C.

"Our fourth and final baby, baby C, is a beautiful baby girl. Identical to her older sister, Charlotte, and her name is Adalynn Grace Torres-Robbins. She was born at 9:56 at three pounds eight ounces."

Everyone was in awe of the babies, even though they hadn't been able to physically see them, other than Arizona and Callie. As soon as everyone started to slowly leave the room to give the family their privacy and the last few opportunities for quiet, Arizona had fallen asleep. Callie took the opportunity to bring Sofia to the NICU. It was the first time that they had been there for any purpose other than work since Sofia was discharged.

Not only did Callie take this as an opportunity to let Sofia meet her brother and sisters, but to also let her see where she spent the first months of her life, the months where Callie, Arizona, and Mark didn't think that they would be able to bring her home. She felt an overwhelming rush of emotions when she walked into the NICU. This time, she knew that the babies were healthy for being born at 33 weeks old, but it was still emotional.

* * *

><p>Sofia was in awe of all of her siblings, and she didn't want to leave 20 minutes later when Callie decided that they should get back to Arizona. She couldn't admit that she didn't want to leave the babies either, but she figured it wasn't fair that they got to spend all this time with the babies while they left Arizona in a tiny, unattractive hospital room. They finally made their way to Arizona's recovery room and waited until she woke up.<p>

It's going to be a long and hard journey for the couple, but they were anticipating the ups and downs of their new family. The biggest obstacle that they would have to face now was getting the babies home and get into a schedule that would allow them to care for their children, work, and being able to get a break for themselves in somewhere.

**A/N 2- Well, there you have it. Originally I planned on two boys and one girl, but this is the perfect little family, in my opinion anyways. I do hope you truly enjoyed it. Please R&R, it makes me happy and willing to write more, faster. After I update "And I'm Home", I am definitely going to be writing way too much for this story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- It has taken me longer than I had hoped to get this chapter updated. I've had it written since last week, but as life happens, I was super busy. I was hoping it would have been posted during the weekend, but it is now Tuesday. Anyways, I ended up making this chapter about Sofia. In honor of the school year being almost over (only 18 more days!), I decided to write about that. Please don't hate me, and I hope you enjoy the chapter. :) -Ari**

Almost two and a half weeks ago, already, the Torres-Robbins triplets were born. Ethan was released from the hospital on the same day that Arizona was, but his sisters needed to stay a little longer. Nothing serious was wrong with them, but Adalynn needed to work on her suck, swallow, breathe, and Charlotte had a few apnea episodes.

It was their first official day home, being together. Callie and Arizona were able to bond and have special alone time with their son, before the girls came home, and then when Adalynn came home, they individually spent special bonding time with her, but now that Charlotte was home with her brother and sister, they had to figure out how to make things work. They needed a way to take care of all four children and spend enough time with each of them.

Luckily for them, Arizona's parents were flying in to town that weekend, and Sofia was at Mark's house for the time being. They needed all the help that they could get in order to fall into a set schedule. Sofia was going to be coming back to her moms' house today, and it was a lot to process.

Sofia hated all the attention that her siblings were receiving; everything was about them. All her family would talk about was Ethan, Addie, and Char. Add in the fact that she had spent the last two weeks with her dad and Lexie, the longest amount she has stayed with them consecutively; she wanted things to go back to normal, before the babies were here. She wanted to be the center of attention in her family.

With Ethan and Addie home before they took Charlotte home, they got to fall into step with their sleep patterns and when they got hungry. It wasn't going to be easy because when one woke up crying the other would soon follow suit, and the same with when they got hungry. It was definitely overwhelming now that they were all home, and it had only been a little under a full 24 hours.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Arizona, I have to go pick up Sofia from school. Are you going to be okay with all three of them?"<p>

"Ethan just fell asleep and Adalynn just ate. I'm not sure."

"Well, okay. I'll take Charlotte with me to go pick up Sofia. She seems like a happy little baby right now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, just put her in her carrier. I have to go put my shoes on."

Their method was working right now, whatever it happened to be, but they hadn't really thought about what would be happening when they would return to work. Callie planned on going back in the next couple of weeks, and Arizona was going back as soon as her maternity leave was over.

"Hello there, baby girl," Callie cooed as she grabbed the infant carrier seat from her wife. "You want to go pick up your older sister from school?" Charlotte looked up with piercing blue eyes and let a tiny smile show. Well, Callie took it as a smile anyways.

* * *

><p>"Momma!"<p>

"Hi sweetie, I've missed you."

"You brought a baby?"

"Char wanted to see her older sister's school."

"Oh, okay."

"Come on; let's get you buckled into your booster seat."

"How come I need a booster seat? I'm a big girl now. Babies need these."

"Babies need a car seat, you need a _booster _seat. You're still a little small for your age."

"But when can I not need one?"

"When you're a little taller."

"Fine, uh, momma?"

"Yes, Sofia?"

"Are you and mommy still going to come to the…the?"

"To your kindergarten completion ceremony? We wouldn't miss it for the world."

"What about the babies?" Sofia asked in a tone that really sounded jealous of the babies.

"I would like to think that they would love to see their big sister complete her last day of kindergarten, don't you? Even if they are just babies, I would imagine it would be nice."

"But they're always given more attention! That's going to be my special day."

"Sofia, I get that you're upset about the attention that the babies get, but they need more attention than a six year old does. They are much smaller and need special care. Here, look at Charlotte. She is as big as you were when you were three months old, and she is only two weeks old." Callie needed to calm Sofia down about the babies ruining her special day, and she made sure to let Sofia know that what they would do afterwards was her, and only her, decision.

Sofia started playing with Charlotte and the toy that she had in her tiny little hand soon after the car was started. Sofia sure loved her siblings underneath the jealousy.

* * *

><p>When they got home, Sofia ran straight for her mommy. She missed Callie, sure, but she truly was Arizona's daughter. It made Callie sad at times, but knowing that Arizona and Sofia had a connection that didn't need biology was all that could make her smile again. She couldn't help but smile as she watched mother and daughter embrace. She took Charlotte out of her infant carrier and placed her in the play pen with her brother and sister when she peeled her eyes away from her wife and oldest daughter.<p>

* * *

><p>The next few days passed as slowly as the months following Sofia's birth. Though it wasn't a matter of life or death, the babies were a great handful. The babies made sure that their moms didn't have a break, and they were surprised that Sofia got any sleep. They sure as hell didn't get much.<p>

They were now spending the triplets' short nap time to tidy up their less than clean home before Arizona left to head to the airport. It was Friday, which meant that Arizona's parents, the Colonel and Barbra, were flying in.

"Callie, my parents' flight should be landing soon, I should probably get out of here. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, go on. And don't forget to pick Sofia up from school."

"I know, Callie. She's so excited to see her nana and papa. I love you. Please don't go insane if they wake up."

"Okay, go before I change my mind. Or before they really do wake up because then we'll have a major meltdown in our house."

"Okay, bye, I love you." Arizona grabbed her keys and walked to her new SUV. She quickly waved to Callie, who ran off, presumably to calm a crying baby.

* * *

><p>"Flight 983 landing from San Diego at gate B," Arizona heard an attendant mumble over the loud speaker. She figured her way over to the passenger waiting area and found the baggage claim where the flight passengers would be finding their luggage. She waited for her parents to come out, standing by the baggage claim sign.<p>

"Arizona!" She heard a familiar and warm voice call her name.

"Mom! It's been awhile!"

"Come give me a hug! I haven't seen you since we were here for Sofia's birthday. That was months ago." Arizona walked up to Barbra and embraced the elder woman. She then turned to the Colonel and grabbed his hand in a firm handshake. He was not the man for hugging.

"Let's go get your luggage, Sofia gets out of school in twenty minutes." They grabbed the couple of suit cases that the pair had, and made their way out of the airport.

* * *

><p>Once in the car, all they managed to talk about was Ethan, Charlotte, and Adalynn.<p>

"So, how's life as a mother of four?"

"A lot harder than with one, that's for sure. But Callie and I are doing the best that we possibly can. Ethan really does remind me of Tim though." They finished the short drive to Sofia's school in almost complete silence after that comment. Bringing up the lost part of their family was hard on all of them. He was no longer able to be a part of any of their lives, and they all knew that he would have made the best uncle anyone could have asked for.

"Okay, we're here. Why don't you two stay in the car? She's so excited to see you; I'll keep her on her toes with the thrill. I'll be back shortly." Arizona walked into the school, for the first time since she found out she was pregnant.

"Hello, Mrs. Robbins. Congrats on your new family members. Let Callie know as well," Ms. James, Sofia's teacher said softly, with a smile.

"Thank you Ms. James." Before they could engage in any other conversation, Sofia emerged from the cubby room.

"Mommy! Where is nana and papa?"

"And hello to you too, Ms. Sofia. Bye Ms. James, I'll see you next week."

"Come on mommy, you told me that nana and papa were going to be here today!"

"Calm down Sofia, look in the car."

"They're in there! They're here!"

"Okay, stop. You're not crossing the street alone, no matter how excited you are to see your grandparents. Hold my hand."

"Mom, I'm not a baby."

"Fine, just stay next to me then, if you're not going to hold my hand. School just got out, and it's busy around here."

She obliged to her mom's command, and tried not to run to the car. She was too excited to see her grandparents, even though she saw them more than her abuelo. And now that she was in her booster seat, she tried snuggling as close as she could to her nana.

* * *

><p>"They're even more adorable than in the pictures. They're gorgeous. They definitely have your powerful blue eyes."<p>

"You're holding Addie right now. She's definitely the more laid back of the three. She loves to eat though, let me tell you."

"She has you're smile as well." Arizona and her mom were sitting on the couch, spending time with their babies. Arizona had Char, Barb had Addie, and Ethan was sitting in a reclined baby seat. Callie was in the kitchen making dinner for her family. Sofia was in her room, playing with the Colonel who had a soft spot for his grandchildren.

"Papa, did you know that my last day of kindergarten is next week?"

"I did, your mommy told me; she let me know it was on Tuesday. She also told me that you're having an after school celebration."

"Yeah, on Tuesday. Momma told me that it was a special day, and we could do something special. Are you going to come?"

"Of course Sofia, but only if you want me too. I wouldn't go if I wasn't invited."

"Papa, of course I want you to go."

* * *

><p>It had been a long weekend of taking care of the kids, short trips to the playground, and hanging with the grandparents. The week ahead was going to be even longer with completion, a little party celebration, and three babies all in one.<p>

"Okay Sofia, its bed time."

"But I don't wanna!"

"You have school tomorrow, and if I remember correctly you were promised a shopping trip to find a dress, with nana."

"But mommy, I don't wanna go to sleep; I'm not tired."

"It's almost 8:45. It's past your bed time, and we all need sleep. We had a very busy weekend." It took some hard work, but Sofia finally laid down and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"It's our last day of school," Sofia's best friend commented at lunch the next day.<p>

"No, we still have tomorrow. But it's a party day."

"Yeah, and my mommy got me a special dress with flowers on it for tomorrow too."

"I get to get one tonight with my nana."

The talk about their last day of school was only half understood between the five and few six year olds. They just figured that it was all about the party, but they were going to be celebrating their transition from the younger leveled classes to the "big kid" classes. It was a big deal celebration for a milestone in a child's life.

* * *

><p>"I want the purple one, nana."<p>

"Okay Sofia, the purple one it is. It's really pretty. I like the sparkles."

"Me too, and purple is my favorite color."

* * *

><p>"Sofia Torres," Ms. James called as she was naming off the kindergarteners', now becoming first graders, names.<p>

Callie was sitting in her chair trying not to cry as she watched her little girl cross the "stage". She was holding one of her babies and she was hugging her tight. Arizona was on her left, doing the same thing as her wife. Mark was there, sitting on Callie's right, and he wore a smile and was hiding all the feelings that he could while watching his daughter receive her little paper "diploma". None of them believed that, when she was born, they would be experiencing this milestone, let alone any milestone they have already reached or will reach in the future. She was their miracle.

Sofia stood on stage holding her kindergarten completion diploma, and flashed a Torres smile towards her family. She didn't understand how much this meant to her parents, but she was glad that her siblings were a part of this step. She knew deep down that she wouldn't want to miss out on their lives.

She walked off the stage, in her purple frilly dress, and posed for a picture. Unfortunately her sister decided to start crying, so Callie had to take her out of the room. It looked like Sofia was about to cry, herself, because her moment was ruined.

After Sofia went and sat down, her brother started fussing. Thankfully he didn't start crying or have to be taken from the room as well. When Callie finally returned, the ceremony had been finished, and Sofia was officially a first grader now. It was time for Sofia's special celebration, which she hadn't told anyone what she had decided just yet.

* * *

><p>"Okay, baby, what did you have in mind for tonight? It's your special day."<p>

"I thought about it, and I want to just have special alone time with you and momma. No babies, just us." Arizona didn't know how to respond, they thought she would have wanted to see the latest princess movie.

"Don't worry; we can watch the triplets for you guys. It's Sofia's special day, and she wants to spend it with her moms."

"Are you sure, mom?"

"Of course, it's no problem. We raised you and Timmy, didn't we? Go have a good time with your daughter."

"Thank you, mom. And you too, dad."

"Okay, mija, what did you have in mind? Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know. Maybe we can eat…or watch a movie?"

"Okay, sweetheart, the choice is all yours."

**A/N 2- I hope this was good enough for all you lovely readers. This has been the longest chapter. Please, please R&R, it makes me smile and it gives me ideas and muse for my stories. And thank you to the 40 people who have already commented and have added this story/me to alerts, it makes me super happy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Hey guys! Don't be mad at me for waiting this long to update! I planned on having this up awhile ago, but I never found it in me to type it. But I do have the next couple chapters written! Anyways, what did all of you think about the finale? *spoilers for those who haven't actually seen it yet* I have many mixed feelings about it. But the number one shocker was Kim Raver leaving! I can't believe that we won't be seeing anymore Teddy. :( On the other hand, my mom and I spent an hour, after watching the episode before the finale, coming up with an idea of who died/how they did. Sadly though, we were spot on with our assumption. RIP Lexie Grey. *end* Enjoy this update!**

"No, not another crying baby," a very tired Callie muttered as she prepared to get out of bed.

"It's okay Callie, I'll get this one."

"Are you sure? You got up last time."

"It's fine. You have work tomorrow. You don't want to kill a patient tomorrow because you are way too tired on your first day back." It was two in the morning, and the babies liked to keep them awake at this hour. They were just shy of a month old and it was more than hard for the moms. They wouldn't trade their life for another one, but they wished that taking care of three babies would be easier than it has proven to be.

Now that Sofia was off of school for the summer, she tried helping her mommies out as much as she could. When one of her moms would wake up in the morning, they could almost always count on finding her in the nursery with the babies. Thankfully she wouldn't try to take them out of their cribs, but on occasion they would find a couple hazardous toys lying in their cribs.

Arizona removed the warm blanket from her pajama clad body and started making her way towards the nursery before all three of them were awake. She pushed open the half closed door and made her way to the crying infant.

"Hey baby girl. Why are you crying?" She asked as she lifted her youngest daughter out of the crib. "Do you need a diaper change or are you just hungry?" Arizona checked Addie's diaper and figured that she was just hungry when she didn't have a full diaper.

Arizona cradled the now quiet baby in her arms as she made her way to the chair in the room. She was breast feeding the babies, for now, and she let Adalynn eat. Arizona was slightly rocking the chair as she let her baby eat. Once she was done eating, Arizona burped her and worked on getting her back to sleep.

As she was rubbing Addie's back, Ethan decided to start crying. It wasn't horribly loud, but Arizona was worried about him causing Adalynn to start crying again. When she didn't stir, Arizona placed her down in her crib and went to her only son. He stopped crying almost as soon as Arizona picked him up. All he wanted was attention from his mommy. Arizona decided to feed him now that he was awake since she just fed his youngest sister and he was awake.

She brought him over to the chair she was just sitting in and started to feed him. He didn't eat as much as his sister did, but he ate quite a lot. The triplets sure had a great appetite. She burped him and laid him back down in his crib. She then checked on Charlotte before she headed out of the nursery, to make sure that she hadn't woken up.

Slowly she made her way back to hers and Callie's bedroom. She half expected to hear Charlotte start to cry, but she got lucky and she climbed into her vacant spot on the bed.

"Goodnight, babe," Callie mumbled, half asleep. Ethan's crying must have woken her up a second time tonight.

"Goodnight, Calliope."

* * *

><p>By 8:30 the next morning, the Torres-Robbins family was up and ready for the day. All three babies were fed and lying in the play pen set up in the dining room, Sofia was eating breakfast at the table, Arizona was making a pot of coffee, and Callie was getting ready for her first day back to work. It was going to be a long day for both adults, but they had to get through it.<p>

"Okay, I'm about ready. It's my day back into surgery."

"You'll do great babe; and look, I made coffee," Arizona responded to a rhetorical Callie.

"I love you. You sure know how to make a woman's day," Callie winked at her wife, who was filling a travel mug with coffee.

"I'm glad I could be of assistance then," Arizona said, handing he the cup of coffee.

"Be good for mommy and help her out with the babies, okay?" Callie told her oldest daughter while walking over to her.

"Okay momma, I will."

Planting a kiss on Sofia's head, Callie said, "I love you. Have a good day."

"I love you too, momma."

"Don't go crazy today," Callie said, turning around to her wife. "Your parents said they'd be over before lunch time."

"Yeah, they called last night to confirm. I told them I would need all the help they could offer if I'm going to be here alone."

"Okay, I love you. I'll see you as soon as my shift is over." After giving her wife a chaste kiss, Callie walked over to the play pen to look at her babies one last time for the morning, then walked out the door.

* * *

><p>"Callie!" Callie spun around the corridor she was headed down after being at work for only two and a half hours. She was exhausted, so she was making her way to an on call room. Only being at work for a couple of hours and ready to crash sucked; hopefully the feeling would pass soon.<p>

"What?"

"How are the babies? I haven't seen them since you brought Charlotte home from the hospital. I mean, Arizona has been sending me pictures, but…"

"It's nice to see you too, Teddy. The babies are a great handful. They wake us up at horrible times and they love to eat. But on the plus side, they are adorable and look just like their mom."

"That's good. How's Sofia handling being a big sister? I know she wanted her only child life back the last time I talked to Arizona on the phone."

"Sofia is adjusting. Now that she's at home all day, she gets to interact with the babies more individually and learn about their own personalities. She doesn't understand that we can't always do what she wants to anymore, but everything is starting to come together."

"That's good, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. She's not acting out or anything horrible, so that's good." Somehow they ended up outside of the on call room while engaged in their conversation. They finished their conversation rather quickly as Callie was about to fall over from being so tired. Teddy was paged off to a consult anyways.

Once inside the room, Callie was lavishing in the fact that she could get some uninterrupted sleep. Unfortunately, ten minutes later, her pager started going off. It was a 911 page for an ortho consult. No sleep for her, she groaned as she sat up and threw her shoes back on. She got up and ran to the pit.

* * *

><p>"Shh, Ethan, be a happy little boy. You don't want to cry, do you? I just fed you and changed you and I got you to smile." Arizona was trying to comfort her son, who was upset over an unknown cause. She was home with her mom and the triplets and it was definitely proving to be hard.<p>

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah mom, Ethan here is just upset. He doesn't seem to want to stop showing off his powerful lungs."

"Did you try burping him? Maybe he just has gas; it gets uncomfortable. When you were a baby, every time you started crying and you didn't need to be changed or fed, we burped you."

"Thanks mom. This is a lot harder than it was with Sofia."

"I couldn't imagine," Barbra replied with a stifled laugh.

"At this point in Sofia's life, she was one pound and a couple ounces. We couldn't even guess if she would make it through the night. It was a scary part of all of our lives, and none of it helped prepare us for these three."

"Honey, I couldn't even picture anything that you've gone through, or are even going through right now. I had two healthy, beautiful babies. One isn't here, and one is stressing out over her family."

"Mom," Arizona paused. She had absolutely no idea what to say. She knew her mom was right, but it didn't change anything. She let what her mom said sink in. She wanted nothing more than for her brother to be here. He would have done something to help her. He was he brother, her best friend, her confidant.

The change in the atmosphere left mother and daughter silent as Arizona gently patted Ethan's back. He started to quiet down as her phone started ringing.

"Can you get that, mom?"

"Yeah, of course… It's your father."

"Why would he be calling? He's at the pool with Sofia."

"Hello?" Barbra answered the phone as she walked into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Arizona was sitting on the couch thinking the worst when her mom came back into the room. By the look on her mom's face, nothing was wrong. It didn't stop Arizona's maternal instincts from kicking in though.<p>

"Is everything okay? Why did dad call?"

"He's on his way back from the pool with Sofia. I guess she fought him about putting on sun screen."

"Oh boy, I don't need four unhappy, crying children. I'm going to go get out the aloe gel. Can you take Ethan please?" Barb grabbed the slightly dozing baby as Arizona stood up. She went into the bathroom cabinet, looking for the gel. She then remembered that they threw it out at the apartment. They cracked the bottle, dropping it on the floor, when they were packing.

"It looks like I have to go buy some," Arizona said out loud to no one in particular.

**A/N 2- I hope you enjoyed. Seeing as it's finals week, I should hopefully have the next update up tomorrow. I only have one scheduled class, which means that I have all day to type and write more. Please R&R, and let me know what you think about this story! I love you all. ~Ari**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- I'm horrible...I know I said that I would probably have this up last week. But you know, life gets in the way of everything. I had a pretty hectic week, but now that it's "summer", the updates should be coming at a nice pace, if my muse finds me. I hope you enjoy this update.**

"Mom, we're out of aloe gel…do you mind if I run to the pharmacy?"

"No problem, go ahead. Your father and daughter should be coming home soon."

"Okay, but I'm going to take Ethan with me. He seems to want to get out of the house, and it wouldn't be nice to leave you with my three crazy babies."

"Are you sure, Arizona? I'll be fine for a couple of minutes."

"It's fine. I don't want you to go crazy and run away from us." They both let out a little laugh as Arizona buckled Ethan into a baby carrier. For being only a month old, he sure was growing pretty fast. "Just make sure that Sofia doesn't touch her burns."

"I've dealt with sun burnt children before. You used to turn as red as your favorite swimsuit."'

"I remember that suit. I never wanted a new one, no matter how desperately needed it was. Oh, I better get going before they come back and Sofia starts to whine."

* * *

><p>Once in the car, Arizona decided to go by the hospital. They would have burn cream and she really missed her wife.<p>

"How about we go visit momma? Does that sound good? But if we go, you can't tell your sisters." Arizona was talking to a sleeping baby. The car was their sanctuary; one simple car ride would put the babies to sleep instantly.

In a couple minutes, they pulled into the hospital. Arizona grabbed the diaper bag and the carrier, and then made her way in the main entrance. She paused for a second; the last time she was here, she was taking Charlotte home.

* * *

><p>"Arizona!" Startled, Arizona turned around then smiled.<p>

"Teddy! How have you been?"

"Never been better; let me see your beautiful baby." Forgetting that she was holding Ethan in his carrier, she gave Teddy a confused look. "The baby…in the car seat."

"Yeah…Ethan's here with me today. We came to get some burn gel for his older sister."

"Hi there, Ethan," Teddy cooed as she lifted the baby out of his cozy place. "He's so big, Arizona. And he's a handsome little boy; aren't you?"

"Hey, have you seen Callie?"

"She was heading into an on call room the last time I saw her. But there was an emergency trauma patient that I think she was paged for."

"Oh okay, well, do you mind watching Ethan for a couple minutes? I want to go get some gel for Sofia."

"Of course I don't mind watching my god son. I don't have any patients right now."

"Great, thank you Teddy. I'll be right back."

"Take your time; I haven't seen this little man in almost a month."

"Funny, Teddy," Arizona went to the burn ward to retrieve a couple packets of the gel. She missed being in the hospital and working with the tiny humans, but she has four at home that she had to take care of.

* * *

><p>"Blondie!"<p>

"Mark? Hi, can I help you?"

"Actually, yeah; I know I was supposed to take Sofia tomorrow, but…"

"It's fine; she's happy with her little sisters and brother at home."

"Really? Because I can…"

"Don't worry, Mark. Maybe next week date night can fall on another day."

"Arizona, I can take her…it's just…"

"No Mark, don't bother. Have fun tomorrow; go out with Lexie, whatever. I have to get this gel home to Sofia."

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine Mark. She got sunburn at the pool with her papa."

"My poor baby, did she fight him about the sunscreen?"

"Yes, she did. Bye, I'll talk to you later." Well, this whole schedule thing was failing them. They planned on Mark taking Sofia every other Thursday through Sunday, but it wasn't working. Maybe they shouldn't have a schedule but Sofia still had a right to see her father and vice versa. Arizona never thought that Mark would let a relationship get in the way of his time with his daughter, no matter how much she didn't like him.

* * *

><p>Arizona almost forgot that she left her best friend with her son, as she was about to walk through the main entrance. It wasn't until she realized that she was carrying a diaper bag but no baby.<p>

"Shit," she ran back to the nurses' station she left the duo at, and laughed at the sight. Many of her friends were gathered around, trying to stop Ethan from crying. Her poor child was probably hungry. "Is everything okay here?"

"Oh, good, you're back. He's got a good set of lungs on him. He started crying, like, five minutes ago. We can't get him to stop."

"Did you check his diaper?" Arizona asked as she walked to the crying infant.

"Well, no, but I don't…"

"It's okay; he doesn't need a diaper change. He's probably hungry."

"You know all of that just by looking at him? You can't be that good."

"Oh my friend, but I am. Ethan gets really fussy and moves around a lot when he needs a change. I should go feed him and leave. Sofia is probably making things a living hell at home for my parents."

"Okay, fine, on one condition."

"What's that?"

"You don't be a stranger around here. We all miss you. And I wouldn't mind seeing more of my god children."

"Our door is always open, Teddy."

"I never get out of this place. I'm lucky if I can go home."

"Alright, maybe I'll come by tomorrow. We're taking the kids out anyways."

"Thank you. Bye Arizona."

* * *

><p>"I'm home. Sorry it took me so long, Ethan needed to be fed."<p>

"Mommy," Sofia yelled, running towards the blond. "I got some owwies at the pool."

"I see that, baby. That's why I went to get you some gel. Let me see your owwies."

"Okay mommy, but they hurt. So be careful."

"I will sweetie. Let me go put Ethan down for his nap and I will be back." Her only son fell asleep on the car ride home. It wasn't surprising, seeing as it was close to the babies' nap time, but none the less Arizona was glad. She laid him down in his crib and noticed that his sisters were already sleeping. Her parents were her saviors at the moment.

"Sweetie, are you in here?"" Barbra asked as she walked into the nursery. "Your dad and I got the girls to sleep a few minutes ago."

"Thank you mom; I'm going to go help Sofia now. Walking out of the room, Arizona was relieved that she didn't have to try and get all three of them to take a nap. "Sofia, come here," Arizona called as quietly as she could to her oldest child. Sofia came running to her almost instantaneously.

"Are you going to make my owwies feel better now?"

"Of course I am, Miss Sofia. Now take off that shirt of yours so I can put this cream on your back and shoulders."

"Okay, but remember, be careful."

"I fix tiny humans for a living; I can take care of my own beautiful, tiny human." Sofia's burn was a little worse than Arizona would have expected, but being the mom that she was, she had more than enough relief cream. She quickly squeezed the packet on Sofia's back.

"Mommy, it burns! Take it off!" Sofia cried.

"If you don't want to be in any pain later, you have to keep it on. Let me rub it in."

"But mommy, it hurts. I don't want it on."

"Keep it on, and don't think about asking your grandparents to take it off for you. They both know that you have to keep it on in order for it to work. Now quiet down before you wake up the babies."

"Can I go outside?"

"Sofia, you just got sun burnt. No going outside. Go play in your bedroom. You have enough toys in there to play with."

"Can you come play with me? Please mommy?"

"Okay, what do you want to play?"

"How about we play Princess? You can be the queen. Maybe nana and papa will want to play!"

"Why don't you go ask them?" Sofia ran out of the room and went to find her grandparents. Arizona was basking in the first moment of silence she's gotten since any of her four kids were born. But, like always, it ended abruptly.

The baby monitor started showing the noise activity of a crying baby. Then the house started to fill with cries. Arizona got off the couch and made her way up the stairs to the nursery. She couldn't wait until they were passed this stage of their lives…but she also never wanted it to end.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- Please don't kill me for lack of updates. June was an extremely busy month for me, and trying to write just got me flustered. I don't know when the next update will come though. I've been trying to finish this project I'm working on, and I have a deadline that I don't think I'll be able to meet. Enough excuses for you guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter. And let me tell you... I have no idea where the idea for this chapter came from. I started writing and bam, this happened. I hope I haven't lost many of you readers for the lack of updates. I love you all. ~Ari**

It had been a month since Callie Torres returned to her job at Seattle Grace – Mercy West, and it had also been two weeks since Arizona returned to hers. The triplets had been enrolled into the hospital daycare and all four of the Torres-Robbins children spent their time there until either of their moms got off work. It was a great feat getting everyone to the hospital, especially if one was alone, but things were going great.

* * *

><p>"Hey there! You don't look anything like the perky peds surgeon I remember. You are Dr. Robbins, and I correct?"<p>

"Teddy, you think you're funny, but you only humor yourself."

"I'm a sad, lonely, old person. What can I say? Cracking horrible jokes is my way of compartmentalizing with it all."

"Oh, well, I know what could cheer anybody up!"

"What would that be?"

""Come with me!" Arizona smiled as she grabbed her best friend's hand, leading her down the hallway. "Well, it looks like Calliope beat us here."

"The daycare? Gloat some more, why don't you?" Teddy chuckled as she was dragged deeper into the room.

"Hey guys! I just needed some baby time. My surgery didn't go as planned."

"I'm sorry, Callie. Arizona dragged me here."

"I hardly dragged you. Let's go see the babies!" Arizona always brightened up when talking about her kids. For someone who never wanted them, she was more than content with the four that she was blessed with.

"Let me hold my goddaughter!"

"Here you go, one Charlotte Lillian for god mom Teddy."

"Where's Sofia? I would think she'd be over here," Teddy asked, noticing the abundance of the six year old.

"We finally got Mark to take her and do something."

"What's up with him? I've notice he's been…different."

"We've been trying to figure that out too. I think it has something to do with the babies though. Like he thinks that we're going to take Sofia away from him. Who knows? I just hope he gets over it."

"He would really think you guys would take Sofia from him?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. Ever since we mentioned expanding our family, he has been acting strange. Nobody can figure out why."

"We have given up trying to figure him out. He got the child he's always wanted – he's made that clear – but everything else is up for grabs."

"So you guys aren't sticking to the schedule I'm taking it."

"Not even remotely. If Mark calls us, finally wanting some time with Sofia, we give it to him. He has to come to us now."

"To think, six years ago, that man fought so hard to have this family."

"Enough Mark talk; we're enjoying time with the three most adorable babies in the world."

"Says Arizona with her completely unbiased opinion."

"Hey now! Not completely biased either," Arizona remarked at Teddy's comment.

"Uh huh, sure. But they are extremely adorable."

One of the trios pagers went off, but none of them wanted to leave the corner of the daycare. Slowly, another one went off. When all three were beeping, they decided it was something they couldn't ignore for a second more.

"911 page to the ER."

"Same here."

"Me as well."

"Looks like it's time to say good-bye to the babies."

* * *

><p>"Incoming trauma, 10 minutes out! All we know is the victim is a middle aged man."<p>

"Why was peds paged then?" Arizona responded.

"A young child was with the man. Looks like her and her mother are riding in the bus with him."

"So it's just a checkup?"

"I guess. The ambulance is here."

"He coded in the ambulance," the paramedic yelled while helping the doctors unload the patient.

"Daddy! No, he's got to be okay."

"Sofia? Was that Sofia screaming?"

"Oh my god, Mark?"

"Okay, what happened?" one of the doctors on standby asked.

Lexie, getting out of the ambulance, crying, responded, "We were in the park… and the Frisbee we were playing with went… it went out into the street. Uh, Mark… Mark went to get it. The car never stopped."

"Is daddy going to be okay?" Sofia turned to the doctors standing there. They were a part of her family just as much as Mark, Callie or Arizona were.

"We don't know yet sweetie, we have to get him inside," Arizona said as she picked up her daughter to carry her away from the scene.

"Is trauma paged? I don't see Hunt anywhere!"

"Let's get him inside to a trauma room!"

"Mommy, daddy has to be okay, right?"

"Sofia, I told you already that I have no idea. I know you're scared, but I didn't see him. What happened?"

"We went to the park. You and momma haven't let me go since papa took me to the pool…"

"Sofia, you know we couldn't take you. But continue."

"He brought a Frisbee. He said Lexie's never played before and we would teach her how. Lexie was really bad at throwing; so when she tried tossing it, it ended up in the street. Daddy went to go get it. You guys always tell me to look both ways – left, right, left – so I can be safe; but he didn't. Lexie and I tried to stop him, but he didn't look."

"Dr. Robbins?" a voice called from the door to the room mother and daughter were in.

Arizona looked up to see Meredith Grey looking at her. She got up from the spot next to Sofia and walked towards her.

"How's Mark?" she whispered, finally getting out of ear shot of her daughter.

"It looks like he'll be fine, but the car did some pretty bad damage. He's in surgery right now. He broke a couple bones, he had some internal bleeding that is now under control, and the external lacerations will heal just fine. There's no sign of brain damage either, which is a really good sign."

"Sofia will be glad to know her dad will be fine. A little upset about the lack of park trips, but otherwise… thanks for the update."

"Anytime; I'm going to head back to the OR." As Meredith left, Arizona let out a great sigh of relief. She may not have liked Mark much, but Sofia didn't deserve to be fatherless. She was glad he was going to be okay, and she was hopeful that Mark would finally spend more time with his child now. That's how this happened; he cancelled all his plans with Sofia for Lexie.

"Good news Sofia, your dad's going to be just fine."

"Can I go see him?"

"He's still in surgery, but when he's out, I'll take you to him."

"Okay. Mommy?"

"What sweetie?"

"Can we go see the babies then? I missed them today." Arizona flashed a wide, dimpled smile. Sofia really loved the babies.

"Of course we can, baby."

* * *

><p>In the daycare, Sofia tried picking up her baby brother. It wasn't a good plan, and thankfully Arizona caught her daughter in time to avoid disaster.<p>

"But mommy, I wanna hold Ethan! You let me at home," Sofia pouted.

"Do we let you pick up the babies by yourself?"

"No."

"Do we let you hold them while you're standing up?"

"No, mommy."

"Then ask for help and sit in a chair if you want to hold your brother."

"Okay. Mommy?"

"Yes Sofia?"

"Can I hold Ethan?"

"Yes you may. Sit in that chair over there and I'll get him for you." Arizona walked over to the pen where the three 2 month olds were. She couldn't believe time has gone by so fast. She picked up her only son and walked back over to her oldest child.

"Remember to support his head. He's still little."

"I know, mommy. I take good care of my brother."

"Yes, you do. I love you, munchkin."

"I love you too."

Sofia sat holding Ethan for a good fifteen minutes. The babies cried way too much and took all of their mommies' attention, in Sofia's mind, but you couldn't break the bond between siblings. And right now that bond was so strong.


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh lord, what's this? Is this an actual update? IT IS! I feel so horrible... It's been months since my last update. Unfortunately I had some horrible, and I do mean horrible, writer's block and I started the hardest part of my high school years in August. Going full IB doesn't have any perks to a teenager other than an overload of stress and too many assignments that could never be completed. Enough of me, and on to the story... I hope that you enjoy this new installment of the story, and I hope that I didn't lose many of you wonderful readers.**

* * *

><p>The weeks following Mark's accident were hard. Sofia didn't want to leave the hospital and the babies were making Callie and Arizona work around the clock. It was nearing the end of summer, Mark was being released from the hospital, and Sofia was throwing a temper tantrum.<p>

"But I want to go to daddy's house!"

"Sofia, you know that you can't. He's going to his house and he has to rest. He can't play with you like you want."

"It's not fair! You can't play with me either. Nobody wants to play!" Sofia whined.

"Sofia Robbin, we were just playing princess. Now you're throwing a fit. I think that you need a nap just like the babies."

"NO!" she yelled. "I don't want to!"

"Be quiet! You're going to wake up the…" Callie's phone ringing but her off before she could finish the sentence. "Calm down Sofia, or I'm going to set you down for a nap."

Sofia sat pouting in her play room and Callie walked out into the hallway.

"Hello?"

"Calliope!"

"Arizona? What's wrong?"

"Uh, Mark wanted to know if you could possibly bring Sofia over?" Arizona stated more as a question than fact.

"What do you mean? Bring her to him where? Anyways, the babies are napping."

"He had me paged to his room, and instead of calling you himself, he asked if I could get you to bring Sofia over when he got home from the hospital."

"No, I'm not going to bring her anywhere. Tell him to go home and rest, and maybe next week we can bring her over there. Also, tell him to just call himself instead of getting a middle man."

"Okay, thanks. I love you, Calliope."

"I love you too." Callie hung up the phone and went back to her pouting six year old.

Callie couldn't help but laugh at Sofia. She was sitting with her back to the door, legs straight out and her arms across her chest. She definitely was a Torres woman when it came to her fiery attitude.

"Come on Sofia, it's nap time."

"I don't want to take a nap. I'm not tired!"

"If you don't take a nap then I'm not going to take you to the movies tonight. I don't want to spend the evening with a grumpy child."

Sofia sat there for a moment, pondering upon her options. Reluctantly, she stood up and started making her way into her bedroom. Callie followed her and made sure that she was getting into her bed.

"Goodnight, sweetie."

"It's not night time, momma," Sofia stated, trying to sound smarter than her mom.

"You're right, but you are going to sleep. I don't want to see or hear you for at least two hours. Okay?"

"Two hours? That's a long time!"

"Two hours, Sofia."

"Okay, and then movie, right?"

"No, we have to wait until your mom gets home to watch the babies."

"Fine," Sofia started to pout again. She flopped down onto her bed and she was almost instantly asleep. She woke up too early, and wore herself out too fast.

Callie walked out of the room fit for a princess and breathed a relaxing sigh. All of her children were asleep for the time being, and she had some free time. Her only necessity was to figure out what she should do. There were many things that had to be done, but she just wanted to throw her feet up and read a book or turn on the TV and watch something other than Disney or princesses.

She made her way to the bookshelf that Arizona and her set up and expanded over the years. She looked at all the books, and just randomly pulled one off the shelf. It was a book that she had never seen before, but it looked like it would be interesting enough.

Callie made her way to the couch and opened the front cover to read the synopsis. She was barely able to learn that the book was about a kitten that was found in the drop box of a library when he was only a couple weeks old before she heard a cry from the nursery.

The babies had been asleep for close to an hour, so it shouldn't have been surprising that they were starting to wake now. Their afternoon naps only lasted about an hour, an hour and a half at the most.

Putting the book on the coffee table, Callie made her way to the nursery before all of them woke up. The last thing she wanted right now was three four month olds up and crying at the same time.

As soon as Callie got to the door to the babies' room, she knew instantly who was awake and crying. Her youngest child, Adalynn was starting to wail, and it was most likely hunger that was causing her to cry.

Callie gently picked her up and wiped the tears from her shining blue eyes. At only a few months old, she was already a drop dead gorgeous person. Callie was definitely going to have to watch her and her sister with a hawk's eye. No boys, or girls, for either of them, ever.

She carried the infant out of the room and brought her into the kitchen. She put her into a baby seat and started to make a bottle. She knew the other two would be awake soon, so she proceeded to make two more bottles. Already four months into this new, but wonderful, change, and Callie was still adjusting. It was so much easier when Sofia was a baby, because it was just her.

She grabbed a prepared bottle, grabbed her daughter, and started feeding her. Adalynn grabbed the bottle and sucked it down as fast as her body would let her.

She got through her entire bottle before either of her siblings woke up and Callie quickly burped her. She set Addie back down and got up to get the next crying baby.

This time, it was her son crying. Before she brought him out, she needed to change his diaper. By the time she finished changing his soiled diaper, the third baby, Charlotte, was up and crying. She laughed to herself as she picked up Ethan, grabbed her daughter and made her way out into the kitchen.

She thanked God that she had prepared all the bottles when Adalynn woke up as she set the babies in their baby seats next to the awake and happy child. She grabbed the bottles and sat in a chair. She arranged the babies where she could still she Addie, but was able to feed the other two at the same time, and then she started to feed her children.

A couple of hours later, Callie was playing with the triplets on a blanket in the living room. They were playing with some random baby toys that had been given to them by their friends throughout the past couple of months, and the babies were having a blast. The babies were giggling and screeching with happiness, and Callie couldn't wipe the cheesy grin off of her face.

Callie heard the door open as she was picking up some toy keys, and she looked up to see her wife rush through the door. She looked like she had a crappy day, and just wanted it to be over.

"You will never believe the day that I've had," Arizona exclaimed as she threw her purse down by the shoe rack next to the front door.

"Is everything okay, sweetie?" Callie asked, concerned, as she put the toy keys down and stood up.

"Mark has been on my case all day about being able to see Sofia, and he sure wasn't taking no for an answer. Then I told him to talk to you, because I was working, and he refused. He kept having me paged, he was constantly texting me, and he even called me a couple times. He wouldn't stop bugging me, trying to get me as his proxy.

"After he kept yelling at me for not getting his way, a kid from the cancer wing took a turn for the worst. He needed an emergency surgery, and it's just been a roundabout crappy day," Arizona rambled on, almost too fast to be understandable.

"I'm sorry you had a bad day," Callie sincerely said, pulling her wife in for a hug. She gave Arizona a kiss on the head and just stood there for a moment.

"It's not that it was a horrible day, but more about Mark not knowing when to stop. By the way, where's Sofia?"

"I left her in her room to take a nap over two hours ago. She was throwing a tantrum when you called earlier."

"Let me guess, you threatened our six year old daughter to get her to lay down in order for some quiet time."

"She wants to see that new Disney movie, and maybe I wanted a little quiet time. I couldn't even enjoy some time alone. I wasn't even able to open up to the first chapter before Addie woke up and started crying. Then when I finished feeding her, the other two woke up."

"Karma is a bitch, Calliope, remember that." They both started to laugh, and then they heard a pitter-patter coming down the hallway.

"Mommy!" Sofia yelped and ran into her mother's arms.

"Why hello Miss Sofia, did you have a nice nap?" Arizona asked while Callie smoothed down the child's bed head.

"Come on, Sofia, let's get you a snack," Callie said. "You didn't eat much lunch." They walked into the kitchen and Callie gave Sofia a bowl of Goldfish crackers.

"Is it time for the movie yet?" Sofia asked.

"Not yet. Eat your crackers."

"When does the movie start?" Arizona asked.

"It's in 45 minutes. I'm going to go change so we can leave soon. Can you please make sure that Sofia eats her crackers? She wouldn't touch her sandwich at lunch."

Callie left Arizona and all four kids and went to the master bedroom. She changed out of the clothes that she was wearing into something more suitable to go into public wearing. She threw on a pair of shoes, and walked back into the living room where her family was. She couldn't help but smile. There was a point in history where she thought a sight like this would never be possible.

"Sofia, are you ready to go? I'm going to grab your shoes and then we can go."

"Yay! Movie time!"

Fifteen minutes later, Callie and Sofia were at the movie theater. Callie and Arizona decided to let Sofia have one special day with each of her mothers before school started in a few weeks. She decided to go to the movies with Callie, but she was more excited to see the movie than she was to spend time with her momma.

After the movie was over, Callie decided to take Sofia to the ice cream shop that they frequented when Sofia was younger. It used to be a family date before Callie and Arizona decided on expanding their family and the triplets were born. It was a little bit too much of a hassle to keep doing this regularly.

Callie ordered Sofia a strawberry ice cream with purple sprinkles, and she ordered herself rocky road ice cream with cookie crumbs. They chose a table and started to chow down on their frozen delights.

"Are you ready to be in the first grade?"

"No. I don't wanna go back to school."

"You know that you have to go to school."

"Nuh-uh. I can stay home like the babies."

"You know that the babies are too small to go to school. And I thought that you were excited to go shopping for your school supplies in a couple days. You were more than excited when we talked about it last week."

"I can get the princess pencils!" Sofia's face lit up.

"You did say that you wanted them. If they have them, I'm sure it'll be okay if we got them for you."

"Yay, I can get princess pencils!"

"Alright Sofia, it's getting late. Finish up your ice cream so we can get home. Your mom is probably going crazy taking care of the babies alone."

"Momma?"

"Yes, Sofia?"

"Thank you for taking me to the movies."

"You're welcome, sweetie."

"I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart. Let's go home."

**Hi, it's me again! :) I'm glad you guys have read this chapter, and the story up to this point. I'm already working on the next chapter, and I am hoping to have it up soon. I also already have the next chapter to my other story written, so hopefully that will be up soon as well. Have a wonderful day, and don't forget to smile!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- I haven't realized that it's been a while since I last posted! Yikes. That's what school does to a person. But here is the next installment to this story! I also know that I haven't updated And I'm Home either like I said in the last chapter. A slap on the wrist for me. But enjoy!**

Two weeks after Callie and Sofia's movie date, the entire Torres-Robbins family was standing in the middle of the store. It was school supply shopping day for them, as Sofia was going to be heading back to school in a few days.

"Let's go pick out Ms. Sofia's backpack first," Arizona said with her over-perky attitude.

"Lead the way, Arizona," an unhappy Callie said.

Callie pushed a baby in a cart behind Arizona pushing a double stroller. Sofia was holding on to the cart. She was excited to get to go shopping.

"I want the princess one, mommy. It's got Princess Tiara and Rapunzel and Princess Aurora."

"If that's the one you want, grab it and put it in the cart. We still have a lot of supplies to get."

After Sofia grabbed the bag she wanted, they followed the sticker pencils on the ground that guided them to the rest of the school supplies. There were tons of people here doing their shopping trying to get some good last minute deals.

"What do we need to get?" Callie asked her wife.

"Let me get out the school supply list that the school sent out." Arizona had to dig in her purse, and then she pulled out a folded piece of paper. "We need some pencils, crayons, glue, paper, a couple notebooks and some safety scissors."

"Sounds like kindergarten all over again. Is there anything else on the list?"

"Just some markers. It doesn't say anything else is really needed. Come on Sofia, let's find some pencils."

They were in a small section of the store and both of the adults spotted almost everything they needed right away, but they wanted to let Sofia help out. They had her steer them to whatever part of the busy aisle they needed to get to. Sofia was very proud of herself, and her moms were aware of it.

"I want these pencils, momma," Sofia stated whilst holding a pack as high up to Callie's face as she could reach.

"The pink and purple ones? You got it, just grab two of them."

Sofia did as she was told and placed the pencils in the cart. She then saw the art supplies next to the pencils and dragged her mom there. There were so many supplies that neither kid nor adults knew existed.

She insisted on getting the colored glue sticks and when Callie wanted to say no, Arizona's inner child came out and grabbed to packs: one for the house and one for school. They also made sure to grab a 64 pack of crayons and a box of marks and place them into the cart.

Sofia and Arizona then headed off to the paper section while Callie, who wasn't really into this trip, grabbed a pink pair of child's safety scissors that Sofia forgot to grab.

She looked down to her daughter, while throwing the scissors in the cart, and said, "I hope you dislike shopping as much as I do when you grow up."

She pushed the cart to her family and laughed at the sight. Arizona was holding a notebook and Sofia was on the ground. There was an empty box next to Sofia and scattered notebooks all around.

"What's going on here?"

"Sofia could only find one princess notebook, but she wants another. I guess Princess Aurora isn't her favorite."

"I want a Rapunzel one! They don't have a Rapunzel one!" Sofia whined.

"Sofia, if you want to whine, we're going to go home."

"I don't want to go home!"

"Then pick up those notebooks and stand up. We still have more supplies to get. We can look for a Rapunzel notebook a different day. Maybe your mother will take you to another store later."

"Okay," Sofia sniffled. She picked up the notebooks and Arizona put them back onto the shelf. "What else do we need to get, mommy?"

"I think we just need to get you a pencil box for all of your new supplies and a lunch box. I think I saw the pencil boxes by the pencils earlier."

Sofia led them back to the pencils and they finished their shopping trip. The babies were starting to fuss and they wanted to get out of the store before a total meltdown occurred.

* * *

><p>"Mommy, I'm hungry!" Sofia screamed once they were home.<p>

"No yelling, Sofia. We're trying to get the babies to take a nap," Arizona tried her hardest not to yell at her oldest child.

"Sorry, mommy, but I'm hungry," Sofia quietly said while walking into the nursery where her entire family was. She giggled at the sight of her parents hold her brother and sisters with miscellaneous clothing items and blankets all over the room.

"We'll feed you, baby, as soon as these ones fall asleep," Callie offered.

"Okay, momma," Sofia replied, walking back out of the nursery.

Just as the babies were finally getting settled and closing their eyes, Callie's phone started going off in the other room. It caused for Ethan to wake up and start wailing. Callie quickly picked up the child and rushed out of the room. One child may not want to go down, but she wasn't going to have all three of them up again and crying.

The caller I.D. on her phone read Mark's number. Callie reluctantly answered the phone. It had been weeks since she last spoke to him when it wasn't through her wife.

"Hello Mark," Callie sighed, trying to get Ethan to calm down.

"Hey Torres!"

"What do you want?"

"Did I call at a bad time?"

"Actually Mark, you did. Its nap time for the babies and your phone call got Ethan crying."

"I'm really sorry, Cal."

"It's fine, I guess. What do you want though? I have to get Ethan down and then make lunch for Sofia."

"I'm calling about Sofia."

"Okay, what about her?"

"Can I come pick her up or something? I haven't seen her in a while and I'm still on medical leave. I thought that maybe I could spend some time with her before school started again."

"Today's not good, Mark. Arizona and her are going somewhere later. You can pick her up from daycare tomorrow though. We both have to work so the kids are going to be there."

"Okay, uh, what time are you guys working? So I know when to come get Sofia." This conversation was slightly becoming awkward. Mark was Callie's best friend but they hadn't actually talked in weeks. He had become so distant since they found out about the triplets.

"I don't know. I have a surgery scheduled for 8 tomorrow morning. I guess I can bring Sofia with me then and you can pick her up. She's usually up with the triplets by 6."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Thank you."

"Bye." Callie hung up the phone and kissed her son. He had stopped crying a few minutes ago and he was starting to drift off to sleep once again.

Callie carried him to his crib and set him down. She saw that Arizona was still in the nursery holding Addie. "I'm going to make Sofia lunch, so you want anything?"

"No, I'm good for now. I'll get myself something later."

"Alright." Callie walked into the kitchen and found her daughter waiting at the table with a coloring book.

"Sofia, what do you want for lunch?" Callie asked her daughter.

"Peanut butter!"

"You had peanut butter yesterday and you didn't touch it."

"But I want peanut butter today!"

"Will you eat it?"

"Mhm, I will," Sofia said alongside a classic head nod.

"Do you promise? Promise me that if I make you a peanut butter sandwich that you will eat it."

"I promise, momma."

Callie made Sofia half a peanut butter sandwich knowing that Sofia wouldn't eat it. She put it on a plate and threw some baby carrots next to it. She set it on Sofia's spot at the table and went to slice an apple. Sofia started to munch on her carrot sticks.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the babies were up, fed, and being loved by their older sister. All the Torres-Robbins children were in the living room while The Little Mermaid was playing on the TV.<p>

Today was Sofia and Arizona's day and Sofia was impatiently waiting. She wanted to go have fun with her mommy, but time was just going by so slowly.

"Can we leave now?" Sofia pleaded.

"When your movie is over. There's five minutes left and the fair will still be there after Ariel and Eric get married."

"Fine," Sofia pouted.

* * *

><p>"Mommy, why are these people dressed up?" Sofia asked slightly freaked out by the carnies.<p>

"They're just workers here. Some of them like to dress up. They are all kind of weird, but that's what makes this place different. So what do you want to do first, Ms. Sofia?"

"Let's go on the ride!" Sofia pointed to a kiddie roller coaster and started to drag Arizona that way.

"Hold on, Sofia, I'm going to have to buy you a wristband."

After purchasing an unlimited ride band for her daughter, Arizona sat on a bench in front of the coaster. Having only one child with her wasn't wearing her down as fast as if she were left with all of them.

She watched Sofia repeatedly go on the roller coaster. And after an hour by the rides, Sofia was starting to get hungry. Arizona decided to indulge Sofia and her with a funnel cake. Though they were just circles of fried dough, Arizona could never help herself from buying one or two of them when the fair came to town.

"Here Sofia, it's a funnel cake."

"What's that?"

"It's a doughnut. You love doughnuts."

They shared a funnel cake and talked about Sofia and first grade. They had a great bonding date and Arizona was able to see the young woman that Sofia was too quickly becoming. Sure she was only six, but those six years have gone by way too fast in Arizona's opinion.

Arizona looked at her daughter and saw the tired look in her daughter's eyes. "I think it's time to go home. You look like one mighty tired Sofia and we have a lot of things to do the next few days."

"I'm not tired mommy, I promise," Sofia stated, with a yawn following.

"I beg to differ. Come on, let's go home. I'm sure your momma can't wait to tuck you into your nice soft bed."

"Okay," was all that Sofia could reply.

Arizona couldn't get Sofia to leave without picking her up and carrying her out of the park. She was just lucky that Sofia was still tiny enough to be carried.

They made it home safely and Sofia was fast asleep. The babies were already in bed, Sofia was tucked in, and Callie and Arizona had a few moments of peace before they too were off to dream land.

"Hey, I'm going to take Sofia with me when I go to work tomorrow."

"Why? Aren't you going in for an 8 o'clock surgery?"

"Yeah, but Mark called earlier and asked if he could take Sofia. He said that it's been weeks since he saw her and wanted to spend time with his daughter before she went back to school."

"Is he taking her for the night?"

"I don't know, but I don't see why he couldn't. One of us will just have to pick her up. She does start school in a couple of days."

"That will give us some extra free time. We can finish school shopping, and I don't know, have some free time of our own," Arizona looked at her wife.

"That sounds… wonderful," Callie sighed. "Come on, let's go to sleep."

* * *

><p>By six o'clock the next morning, as expected, the Torres-Robbins family was up and moving. Callie packed a bag for Sofia and helped Arizona feed the triplets. Sofia ate a bowl of cereal and ran to her room to get dressed.<p>

Once the babies were fed, Callie went and took a quick shower and got ready for work. By 7:15 she was ready to leave the house. She had Sofia's hand in one hand and a baby carrier in the other. To help out Arizona, who didn't have to be to the hospital until 11, she was bringing two of four children with her.

They made it to the hospital by 7:45 and Mark was there waiting.

"Daddy!" Sofia yelled running up to her father.

"Hey munchkin," he said, kneeling down to her height and giving her a hug. Standing up, he said, "hey Torres."

"Hey Mark. Here's her bag. Uh, just call one of us when you want us to pick her up." Looking down to her excited daughter she said, "bye Sofia, have fun with your dad."

"I love you momma," Sofia expressed, hugging her mom.

"I love you too," Callie responded, kissing Sofia on the head. She then walked off to drop her other child off at the day care.

She couldn't help but laugh at what she just overheard from the father daughter duo:

"Do you want to go to the fair today? I heard it's fun there."

"No, daddy. Mommy took me there yesterday. It was a lot of fun though. We had funnel cake and she let me go on the rides!"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- Yeah, yeah, I know you all hate me, but here is the next chapter. Please love me again. -A**

Sofia had a blast with her father. He took her to the festival again, and then he won her a giant pink unicorn. She was soon bored with the rides, going on them countless times the day before with her mom so he took her to the arcade buffet on the other side of town, but that was almost a full week ago.

Today, Callie, Arizona, and Sofia were standing in front of the building that would house the six year old for hours a day. It was Sofia's first day of the first grade and she was less than excited.

"I don't want to go," Sofia whined.

"You were so excited to come here last night. You get to see all your friends and do lots of cool things," Arizona tried to get her daughter to take the first steps to going inside.

"I want to go home! I like being home with the babies."

"Well then, how about you go inside, learn something and one of us can pick you up and take you home with the babies?"

"Really?" Sofia's eyes widened at the idea.

"Yeah, really. We will make sure one of us is here for you, but later," Callie replied.

After thinking long and hard about the promise that her moms were presenting she replied, "Okay, but you can take me in, right?"

"Of course we can baby. But you're going to be late so let's go," Callie grabbed her daughter's hand and Arizona grabbed the other.

They got Sofia inside the school building and her classroom just fine, but when they were getting ready to leave, it was just as hard. Sofia didn't want her moms to go, but luckily Arizona's pager started going off. So after many goodbye hugs and kisses, they were off and headed to work.

* * *

><p>'Do you think Sofia's okay?" Arizona asked Callie in front of all their friends at lunch.<p>

"She's fine Arizona. She's probably having lunch with all of her friends right now."

"Yeah, they're probably eating lunch or playing outside," Teddy joined in after seeing how nervous her best friend looked.

"But you should have seen her this morning, Teddy. She didn't want us to leave."

"Arizona, she just wanted to stay home and be with the babies. Once she saw all of her friends, I'm sure she forgot all about wanting to be home," Callie assured her wife.

"Alright, okay," Arizona responded.

They all went back to eating and enjoying light conversation at Arizona's last statement. Only minutes later pagers started going off around the table. One by one everyone was leaving the table and that left two people: Callie and Mark.

"Sofia didn't want to go to school today?" Mark asked.

"She got used to spending the entire day with the babies and she just wanted to stay home and do the same thing today."

""So how are they doing?"

"They're good, Mark. They're getting bigger and bigger every time I look at them. How are you and Lexie?"

"We've been better. We haven't talked much since the accident."

"I'm sorry," Callie got cut off by the beeping of her pager. "Look, sorry but it's a 911 to the OR."

Callie got up and made her way to the OR where all of her friends must have gotten paged to. She scrubbed in as fast as possible and walked into pure chaos.

"The patient is coding!" a voice screamed.

"I think there is a tear in here," another yelled.

Doctors were everywhere trying to bring this patient back.

"What's going on? Why was I paged?" Callie called into the chaos.

"A 17 year old male decided to play chicken with a couple of friends and a car. The car seems to be winning this right now," one of the many doctors called back in response.

"He has a few fractures that need to be set...if he makes it," another replied.

"He's not stable, I'll leave you guys to work. I can't do anything now."

"He was responsive when we paged you, but an intern got a little too excited and tore a hole in his pericardium. Now he is unresponsive."

"Page me when he is stable," Callie said and left the OR.

She scrubbed out and made her way out of the operating wing. She caught sight of a clock and realized that someone would have to pick up Sofia in less than 45 minutes and Arizona was still in surgery for that boy and she may or may not be called into the OR at any minute.

10 minutes later, Callie was at a nurses' station filling out paperwork and caught sight of her wife and Teddy.

"We had to call TOD a few minutes after you left. Karev is notifying the mother as we speak."

"I'm sorry. Do you want to go pick up Sofia?"

"I would love to. Are you going to join me?"

"I have a patient heading up to CT for a post-op scan right now. I think he may be developing an infection in his leg post-surgery so I think I'll have to miss this one. But I will be home for dinner unless I'm needed in the OR."

"Okay," Arizona flashed her super magic smile. "I'll grab the babies and pick up Ms. Sofia."

"I love you," Callie smiled. She was in awe of her wife and the way that she looked right now in this moment and always.

"I love you too Calliope."

"Now go pick up your daughter," Callie laughed and gave Arizona a quick kiss. Callie finished up her chart and watched Arizona leave the nurses' station.

* * *

><p>When Arizona got to the daycare, it was a hassle trying to get all three of her growing kids into their carriers and into the stroller designed for three. She looked at the clock and realized that she was going to be late to pick up her eldest from school if she didn't hurry.<p>

"Come on babies, it's time to get Sofia," Arizona rushed them to her car and buckled the babies in safely before jumping in the driver's seat.

She made it to the school just as she could hear the dismissal bell ringing around the school .She watched as a sea of kids pouring out of the tiny building and got out of the car. She didn't want to stray from the car because it would take too long for her to get the babies out, but she didn't have to worry about that as see saw a dark haired bundle of energy hurl straight towards her.

"Sofia, walk before you fall and hurt yourself." Of course, Sofia didn't listen and tripped. Luckily she was close enough to Arizona that she reached out and caught her daughter before she plummeted to the ground. "What did I just tell you?" Arizona said angrily.

"I'm sorry mommy, but I missed you," Sofia exclaimed.

"I missed you too. Now let's get you into the car so we can head home."

"Is momma here?" Sofia asked while trying to look into the car.

"Momma had to stay at work but she promised to be home for dinner."

"The babies?"

"Are all in the car like we promised. Now let's go home and you can tell me all about your first day of first grade."

* * *

><p>It had been hours since the Torres-Robbins clan, minus Callie, had made it home and Sofia hadn't stopped talking about school. She was able to enjoy the company of her friends and she was able to have fun and not miss the babies too much.<p>

Arizona, the babies, and Sofia were all on the floor in the living room when Callie walked through the door. Sofia didn't waste a second jumping up to greet her mom. Callie picked up her eldest and gave her a hug.

"Hey sweetie," Arizona said, looking up from the babies. "How is your patient?"

"He's good. We started him on some antibiotics and one of the residents is looking after him. But how was Ms. Sofia's first day of school?"

"It was great! We gotta draw pictures and we wrote about summer."

"What did you write about?"

"I have in my bag! I get it!" Sofia jumped out of her mother's arms and ran to her room. She came back carrying a paper journal that the teacher must have given them that was filled with lined paper and spaces to draw pictures.

Sofia handed her momma the journal and smiled proudly. The first page simply said "I played with Addie, Char, Ethan, momma and mommy." in child's handwriting with stick figure drawings of the entire Torres-Robbins family.


End file.
